vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai Kuriyama
Summary Mirai Kuriyama is the heroine of Kyoukai no Kanata. She is a Spirit World Warrior, humans with special powers who fight monsters called Youmu. She hails from a clan of Spirit World Warriors who are regarded as heretical by other clans due to their unique ability to manipulate blood. Her clan was wiped out by other clans sometime in the past, leaving her as the sole survivor. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, possibly higher Name: Mirai Kuriyama Origin: Kyoukai no Kanata Gender: Female Age: 14. 15 in Kyoukai no Kanata: Mirai-hen Classification: Human, Spirit World Warrior, 1st year High School Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blood Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Creation, Acid Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and fight with Youmu, who are invisible and intangible to normal humans), Forcefield Creation, Durability Negation, minor Mind Manipulation and Resistance (Can create a barrier over a region which makes normal people avoid that region. Can resist the effects of her and others' barriers), Resistance to Illusions Attack Potency: Small Building level (Destroyed a large section of a building floor), possibly higher (Did this). Can Ignore durability with acid blood Speed: Subsonic+ (Is much faster than the eye) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level, possibly higher (Tanked this without apparent issues other than being knocked away). Higher 'with Blood Forcefields (Can protect her from this without taking much damage) 'Stamina: High (can fight for days) Range: Around 20 feet with melee attacks. Greater with blood splashes. Standard Equipment: A ring that suppresses the acidity in her blood, her own blood Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Slightly clumsy, although it doesn't hinder her combat. Excess usage of her blood causes anaemia. Notable Attacks/Techniques: wWWfejE.gif|Mirai creates a sword out of her blood SwordShapeChange.gif|The shape of the sword is freely changable sword extend.gif|The length of the sword can also be extended BloodDanmaku.gif|Can accurately spread tendrils of blood to stab multiple small targets GroundStabAOE.gif|Can stab the ground to make blood spikes shoot out BloodInjection.gif|Can pump her acid blood into others by stabbing them BloodTree.gif|Even a few drops of Mirai's blood can fell trees sWORDsKILL.gif|Displays a high level of skill with a sword, able to block barrages of attacks while not paying full attention Blood Forcefield.gif|Can create a blood forcefield which can block attacks stronger than her own * Hemokinesis: Mirai was born with the ability to manipulate her blood in various ways such as shaping and solidifying it to form constructs, e.g. a sword or shield. This ability is limited by her body's natural blood volume. Her blood also has corrosive properties when injected into or sprayed against an opponent. * Swordsmanship: Mirai displays graceful swordsmanship, defending herself by swinging her sword around her body while cutting through enemy attacks. Gallery File:Mirai_Kuriyama1.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kyoukai no Kanata Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Kyoto Animation Category:Protagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Warriors Category:Tier 9